


Addicted to You

by ScottishSapphic



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishSapphic/pseuds/ScottishSapphic
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Kamilah’s strong arms wrap around Amy’s naked body from behind, soft lips press a tender kiss to the crook of her neck as hands begin roaming, caressing every inch of skin they can reach.

“What are you thinking about?” Kamilah breathes hotly against Amy’s skin, sending shivers down her spine. She tilts her head to grant her wife better access to her neck, the vampires tongue moving to lick behind her ear then trail lower.

“You,” Amy admits, “always you.” A dark chuckle vibrates against the underside of Amy’s jaw, quickly followed by a sucking kiss sure to leave a mark behind.

“What about me were you thinking exactly?” Kamilah inquires as the fingers running up and down Amy’s arms move to her breasts, Massaging them and tweaking her nipples, the ministrations already making them ache. 

Just being next to Kamilah is enough to excite Amy, she doesn’t have to do anything. 

The hands on her breasts pick up speed, pinching and pulling nipples as Kamilah‘s mouth continues to suck marks on the sensitive skin of Amy’s neck.

Heat is already pooling between Amy’s legs, turning the inside of her thighs slick. Kamilah’s hands get rougher until the pleasure radiates from younger vampires abused breasts and throughout the rest of her body.

“Amy, tell me. What were you thinking about? Was it the two of us like this? Tell me and I’ll give it to you, my love,” Kamilah promises and her fingers leave her burning nipples.

They trail downward, stroking over stomach muscles until they are cupping Amy. Yet she doesn’t do anything further, clearly waiting for an answer before she proceeds. 

Amy tries to make herself remember, to give her wife an answer, but it’s hard when all she can think about is that she needs these fingers inside her, how she needs to taste Kamilahs tongue or go mad with longing.

“Kamilah,” Amy whimpers, shaking in her wife’s tight embrace but Kamilah doesn’t let up, resolute.

“Tell me. Be a good girl and tell me Amy,” Kamilah commanded, her voice thick with want but strong as steel. Amy swallowed roughly as she tried to push down, desperately seeking some friction. Kamilah denied her everything and Amy realised through her lust-fogged mind that if she doesn’t answer, her wife is capable of torturing her like this for hours.

“I...I was thinking of you touching me, kissing me, your fingers inside m...!”

Amy’s desperate answer is cut off when Kamilah suddenly moves lower and slips her fingers inside Amy’s slick core without resistance.

Amy gasped out in ecstasy, her body gripping on to Kamilah, the delicious friction and pressure making her eyes roll back in her head, she’s already so close. All it would take is a few strokes of her long fingers and she’ll just explode all over them.

Kamilah doesn’t give her release so easily, she stretches them inside Amy but doesn’t go further than that.

The heat of Kamilah’s body leaves as she moves around to Amy’s front, kneeling, her now red eyes darting up to lock with her wife’s, Amy felt her own fangs jut out from her lips as her own eyes bled crimson. 

Kamilah’s head moved forward and Amy knew what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamilah leans forward, leaving gentle open-mouthed kisses across Amy’s inner thigh. She’s so close to where Amy desperately craves but is still denied her prize. Suddenly, Kamilah’s fangs pierce skin and sink into soft flesh, pain quickly rolls into pleasure as Kamilah drinks deeply. Amy cries out as her knees go weak, grasping at her wife’s shoulders to stay standing.

Kamilah retracts her fangs, licking up any run away blood as Amy’s wound begins to heal itself, her legs still trembling from the sting of pleasured pain, but Kamilah doesn’t let up. Her fingers still buried inside Amy yet unmoving as the older vampire goes about leaving marks on her wife’s soft skin.

Amy grumbles in slight frustration, it feels like Kamilah’s mouth is everywhere except where she wants her, sucking on her thighs, tongue trailing over her hip, each kiss pushing her higher, making heat pool in her core. Amy’s walls tighten around Kamilah’s fingers, seeking the friction she craves.

Kamilah’s digits finally push deeper, rubbing against Amy’s walls, giving her the deepest massage possible. The younger vampire clamps around them as her breath is pushed from her lungs and that’s when Kamilah chooses to strike.

The mouth that was roaming over Amy’s thighs changes course, now moving with the speed and efficiency of a snake, going straight for her bundle of nerves, lips latching on and suctioning down with an insatiable hunger, her tongue relentlessly flicking as Amy goes mad with hunger.

All efforts to resist are hopeless, wetness explodes from Amy’s core bathing her wife’s fingers in her desire, her love. Kamilah’s demanding mouth orders Amy to writhe for her, forcing her to tighten up, to shake and moan helplessly as her muscles clench and electricity courses through her veins, ecstasy exploding behind her closed eyes.

Amy shivers and shakes, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Kamilah claims her wife’s euphoria for her own - hers to elicit, hers to enjoy. All of it. All of Amy. Hers. The blinding orgasm goes on and on, squelching sounds fill the air as the older vampire’s fingers and mouth keep working until Amy feels like she’ll go mad, her legs no longer supporting her.

Amy crumples to the ground but Kamilah catches her before she hits the floor, cradling her wife to her heaving chest, pressing herself to her wife’s panting body, she needs more.

Kamilah’s eyes are a storm of scorching need as she possessively takes Amy in, her gaze caressing the younger vampire from top to bottom. Kamilah leans forward and at last her lips find her wife’s in a kiss laced with the taste of Amy’s own ecstasy.

The older vampire sucks on her tongue, stealing her breath as she forces Amy to yield to her, and she does, sweetly as always. 

Kamilah breaks away from the kiss as she removes her hand from Amy’s drenched core, the younger vampire watches speechlessly as her wife brings those soaked fingers to lips and cleans them of all evidence of the bliss she gave.

“I love you,” Kamilah whispers to Amy, the silky feel of it as familiar to her now as her own breathing. She cherishes it. Amy cherishes her. And with Kamilah lowering her to the floor she knows the night is far from over.


End file.
